Dead Universe: HaloVerse
by i-kill-jackals
Summary: Part of a Trilogy. Halo/ Dawn of The Dead Cross-over. There will be action, horror and a bit of gore in here First FanFic, so please give constructive criticism if there are any flaws. Thank you


**_Note: _**_All right are copyrighted by the creators of Halo and Dawn of The dead. All OC's are mine =]_

_This is the first time i have actually published my own storied up here on the site,  
so please._

_Be gentle?_

_Enjoy =D_

* * *

_**- Outer Colony Planet -  
- Revena -  
- ONI Biological Weapon Research Center -**_

_'Is it ready yet?'_

_'I'm not sure. Should we test it on our specimen?'_

_'Yes....I'm sure it is ready. Proceed the experiment on vectors 000458-alpha.'_

_'Password verification required. Please state Name, password and DNA tissue into scanner.' said the AI known as Rose._

_'Of course....name, major Miranda Jacobs. Password.....OMEGA-ALPHA'_

_'Verifying..........password accepted, please proceed with experiment 000052 Doctor.'_

_'Of course....'_

_'Bring it in!'_ Exclaimed a strict and firm male voice that boomed through the darkness _'And get some light shining in here, we have stood in dark long enough, it's startin' to give me the willies'_

Eventually a bright light shone all throughout the room, eliminating any resistance put up by the darkness as a tall muscular figure switched on a light switch next to the door, of which several highly armed men walked through. But they were not even slightly intimidating, when compared to what they brought with them.

Behind them walked one of the dreaded Sangheili (Elites as the humans called them) dressed in the full black Armour of a spec ops Elite, snarling as it was forced to walk into a huge, rectangular room filled with naught but a couple of scientists in HAZARD suits and a couple of chairs beside a desk covered in various scientific equipment of all sorts. Even though they were standing there doing nothing but observing this fantastic 'specimen' that was being brought to them on a silver platter. There was still an eerie feeling about them that the major just couldn't shake from her mind.

_'What exactly are they going to do to it?' _Spoke the major to the scientist standing beside her.

_'Well. It's all classified information, so i can't really tell you...........'_

_'Don't give me that ONI top secret bollocks. Seeing as i gladly let you onto my base, never mind gave you control over our scientists to work on whatever it is your doing. i demand answers!_' She said, giving the smaller man a look of daggers which chilled the man to the bone.

_'OK, seeing as you put it like that.'_ The man said, pushing his thick rimmed spectacles up his nose. _'Several months ago we were given a top secret assignment by the chairman of ONI. He wanted some sort of viral agent that could be unleashed against the covenant troops at will. Maybe even that we could even try and come to some sort of cease-fire agreement!_

_'Do you ONI fools really think they'll give in to them when they can wipe us off the face of the planet so god dam easily!?'_ The major was fuming now, she could feel her face turn red as she got angrier and angrier at these ONI assholes.

_'Well even if that couldn't happen, it would give us an edge over them in this war. It might even be able to tip the scale a little, you know? Try and make it easier to defend ourselves?'_ He turned away from the major, pointing to the scientists and then to the elite that was in the room with it.

_'Do it.'_

With that, the scientist coolly made their way over to the table covered in scientific junk and picked up some sort of serum gun, it was slightly smaller than an M6 Magnum, but with a small canister attached to the back of the barrel, and inside was a crimson liquid that shone in the rooms light.

One of the scientists then pulled out a small recording device and began to talk to himself as he made his over to the elite cautiously. The elite itself giving the scientists a glare and snarling at him as he got closer and closer to the dreadful Sangheili warrior.

_'Now injecting the specimen with the re-enforced version of the formula...now' _Then suddenly just as the scientists moved within 5 foot of the warrior, it leaped towards him and grabbed him by the neck and held him high in the air as he dangled there and tried to grab the elites iron-muscle like arms. But it wasn't going to let go so easily, it probably even couldn't feel the small puny little man beating wildly on his arms like a mad-man.

_'Hey! Split-lip! Drop the scientist or you get a face full of lead!_' Exclaimed a voice and then numerous clicking noises indicated that the marines were at battle stations. The major was relieved to see the Sangheili drop the scientist and snarl in disapproval as it turned and watched as five marines in full battle gear with sniper rifles aimed in his direction.

The scientist coughed as he regained his posture and breathing and then continued to move towards the elite.

_'Tranquilize him so that he can get closer' _said the major into the com. Then the sergeant inside the room nodded in response to the order. Then taking his sniper rifle and leveling it and taking a quick shot at the elite which had its back turned to him. As he pulled the trigger in quick succession to loading he chamber, the tranquilizer dart embedded itself into the elite's neck.

After several seconds, the medication began to take effect, the elite slowly began to sway and take in heavy, deep breaths of air as its immune system slowly began to close down (for him to fall unconscious) and then eventually the elite fell to the floor with a loud thud and was shortly lifted by several large soldiers onto a metal table.

_'Specimen will stay in quarantine for approximately 8 hours. Effective immediately so will all UNSC and ONI personnel leave the room please.' _Called Rose as everyone filed out of the room and stood around the major, intent on seeing what was going to happen.

_'Now now people, it's far too early in the infection process to stand around and do nothing. Go take a nap, get in some firing practice or get a quick bite to eat and drink. Just generally find something to do while we are waiting for any changes in the specimen.'_ Said the major as she then herself turned around and walked over to a table lined with cups and a coffee machine.

_'Major, there are slight changes in the anatomy of this Sangheili. Mainly to do with the muscular around its body, mainly the jaw arms and legs. At the same time, it looks as though it's body is going through some sort of decomposition and is eating away at itself. Eventually it will be nothing more than a cadaver of the virus.'_

_'Excellent, this is just the breakthrough that the UNSC and ONI could hope for!'_ Exclaimed one of the ONI scientists standing t the major's right.

_'Right, I want everyone out of here and catch some sleep. I'll message you all when the time comes to check on our experiment. Go!' _Exclaimed the major, as the quicker they went away to do their things. The quicker she could get some shut-eye herself.

Once she had finished everyone started to file out of the room accordingly, some of them were headed off to the range to get some target practice in for the day, whilst others went to get some sleep, food and drink. As they had been stuck in that room (Well most of them excluding the soldiers) for a considerable amount of time.

_'Rose, make sure to lock this door once I come out of it. Also while you're at it, make sure to notify me of any changes via my personal vox network ok?'_

_'Yes major, would you like me to lock down the containment room while I am locking this room down also?'_

_'Yes, we wouldn't want that damned infected Sangheili running around now would we? Ha ha ha'_ The major chuckled to herself as she walked out of the room, the doors sliding shut behind her with a hiss of steam.

After the room empty and silent, Rose sat their in the programs watching the Sangheili's DNA and anatomy change very slowly. As well as its organic tissue continue to very slowly decay.

Rose is what the people in the UNSC called 'Smart AI' as in they were not boring and could absorb unlimited amounts of knowledge. They could also be the mind of a deceased marine who they wished to have continued their work in the form of artificial intelligence. They could perform several hundreds of thousands of computer tasks in a fraction of a millisecond, they could do complex calculations, plot star courses, tell how dangerous some things are and scan life signs aboard ships and such as well.

**_- 6 ½ hours later -  
- ONI Biological Weapon Research Center –  
- Major's Quarters -_**

The major sat there in her make shift bed which had become her haven for the past few months. She rarely had time to sleep with all the work that the UNSC and ONI were piling on her to finish this little 'project' of theirs. So any little amount of sleep was a god send, a she could sit back and relax, so some target practice with the lieutenant (One of her best friends) or just generally go and speak with some of the soldiers under her command.

_'If you have a healthy relationship with the soldiers under your command, they will have a bit more respect for you, and in turn and hopefully act better on the battlefield when given commands.'_

That was what her father had told her, and her father was used to be one of the best captains ever known, he was a legend throughout the UNSC ranks. He had managed to stop a rebel uprising on a distant moon in the outer colonies by sending a NOVA warhead there because of a covenant base which they had missions to destroy, and then it turned out that they had dropped the NOVA into a fault line which cause major damage to the planets core, thus destroying the planet completely. There was a major base of rebel operations there, on the opposite side of the planet from the covenant base camp.

_'Two birds with one stone'._ That saying played through her mind along with countless other things that her father had told her.

_'Major'_ called a voice. It was Rose.

_'Yes Rose, what is the progress with our little experiment?' _She replied after realizing it was her AI contacting her.

_'You may want to come back to the lab.'_

_'Why' _she said curiously.

'_The subject is awake'_

_'That can't be possible.'_ The major said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

_'Well I've ran it through the correct vectors. And I've came to the conclusion that the test subject is neither dead nor living. So to speak…'_

_'That cannot be right, how does this work out?' _she said with a hint of nervousness

_'Well.' Rose said calmly. 'Its bio's show its heart rate as flat-lined (Technically dead) but it's up and shambling around the test room, looking for something or someone and moaning every now and again. It's like the subject is under some sort of trance, or re-awakened state of body and mind'_

_'Call everyone and get them to gather in the lab, but keep that subject under quarantine, tell the marines to get their HAZMAT gear and assemble just outside its room. I want this dealt with swiftly, so I can relay the info back to HQ. Hopefully this damned elite wont escape this facility, security has been slack recently.'_

_'Of course, do you wish me to send for the armory to prepare gear and weapons?'_

_'Yes, on the double.'_

_'Task completed. Marines are at the moment, en route to the armory. '_

_'And this is why I love having an AI around like you Rose, good job.'_

_'Thank you major.'_

The major went into the drawer next to her make-shift bed and drew her M6D magnum, making sure there was a full clip in it, and that she had a spare in case of trouble. She then cautiously placed it in a holster inside her military fatigues. If things got ugly, she might never have to use it. Because there were several highly skilled marines who were being paid to protect the ONI scientists at all costs. They would not likely fall with the training they have, but it's better to be safe than sorry, her father always told her.

She walked at a brisk pace down the long metallic silver corridor, her smart black leather shoes making clicking noises as the re-enforced heels hit the floor in quick succession. Her black military jacket floating as she quickly walked down the corridor in hope of ending this problem with quick solutions.

Eventually she reached the large double doors leading to the lab, and in front of it was stood several battle-ready marines. The one in front was the sergeant of the squad. Had in his hands his traditional BR55 Battle rifle in his hands, and also strapped to his side was a covenant plasma rifle for when the elites hid behind their shields.

_'M'am, we got a situation here. How do you want this handled? Swift and quick or slow and take our time in searching the rooms?'_ He asked, ejecting the clip of his battle rifle and then inserting it back and pulling back the firing pin, which clicked as it slid back into place to signify that it was a loaded weapon.

_'I want this dealt with as quickly as possible, but don't hesitate to check the rest of the room before you finish up. I want that specimen under control. Got it?'_ She said, raising a finger and pointing at the sergeant.

_'Got'cha'_ He said, pulling on his HAZMAT helmet and then nodding in the direction of the marines and then towards the door to the lab. The marines then slowly made their way cautiously towards the door and then waited for the signal to advance through the doors ahead of them.

_'Advance marines!'_ The sergeant said in a loud, yet calming voice. It was like he'd done this a million times before. It made the major feel better about the situation when she knew the sergeant had come out of really horrifying battles with rebels and the covenant but never come out with more than a scratch the majority of the time.

Then Rose's voice came over the COM.

_'Major, we have a situation.'_

_'What is it Rose?'_ The major asked eager to know what was going on inside the room.

_'Well, approximately 4 minutes or so, the specimen began to bang on the door of the room, so I engaged the lock down protocol for that room, but it somehow managed to break the door down and now is shambling around the lab, would you like to open this door and shed some light on this situation?'_

_'Yes Rose, that would be a life-saver. But I wonder. HOW did that blasted elite manage to break down a door composed of titanium alloy. The only thing that elite could do to take out a door like that is to use their energy sword to cut through it, but we took its energy sword off it when we captured it. So this is really beginning to get on my nerves.'_ She sighed and took a deep breath as she reached for her own HAZMAT headpiece. Just before she slipped on she muttered the words:_ 'Open the door and get some light in there.'_

The doors slid open with hiss and a puff of steam and the heavy, titanium doors slid apart to reveal a dark abyss beyond. The marines carefully took their time in getting into the doorway and they began setting up a defensive perimeter around the major and the other scientists to protect them if anything went wrong.

Suddenly the room was enveloped in a brilliant white light as Rose turn on the lights and lit up the scene before them. The major's gut was just strong enough to not get the urge to vomit, unlike some of the other scientists who began to puke their guts onto the floor in front of them.

It was a horrid sight, she wished she could have just left that door shut and never came in here. Or let anyone in here for that matter because of what stood before them was making her feel sick all the way down to her bone.

The sergeant looked on and chills rose up his sign as he stared at the creature in front of them.

The elite itself had the same color of Armour it had when they had left. But this time, its rough blue skin was replaced with decomposing green-blue flesh, and bits had fallen off on its face enough to see several rows of jagged teeth inside its mouth. One of its mandibles was decomposed so much that it had nearly fallen off and was hanging by a very thin strand of muscle tissue, which was easily see-able because of the flesh that had fallen off. The other scary thing that made them feel cautious was the fact that instead of charging at them, it decided to just stand there and moan at them softly.

_'What…the…hell?' _The sergeant said as he raised his rifle and pulled the trigger once, sending a 3 round burst into the aliens torso. When the rounds impacted on its chest Armour, it jerked slightly and then just regained its sense of direction, and then turned its head towards the sergeant and let out a low growling like noise.

'_OPEN FIRE MARINES!'_ Exclaimed the sergeant as most the marines dropped to one leg and they all fired one 3 round burst. All the rounds however, just slammed into its chest, making blood coat the floor a sickly blue-ish green color. But even 8 3-round bursts didn't even affect the creature. It just began to shuffle towards the sergeant, like its leg had been broken.

_'You god damned split-lip! Just die already!'_ Said one marine as he threw something forward and then everyone ducked for cover. He had rolled a frag grenade between its legs and it stopped right below it. But it didn't notice the small explosive sitting below it and it was thrown into a corner of the lab with the small concussive blast from the grenade, which seemed to sever its legs from just about what they thought was its knees. As known from when the limbs hit the door behind them, making one of the marines jump in disbelief at the limbs missing him by an inch.

_'You sure that it's dead?'_ Said one of the scientists cautiously as he came slowly walked into the lab, but then ran back and vomited into the nearest trashcan because of the putrid smell that clogged the lab.

_'Well nothing gets back up after Marty hits it with an explosive gwa ha ha.'_ exclaimed the largest marine. He stood at about 6 foot tall and was about 250 pounds of muscle and fat, but mostly muscle.

_'Well let's bloody hope so marines. I want a full on search of this lab, on the double!'_ Exclaimed the sergeant as the soldiers began to fan out and search the room, inch by bloody inch.

_'Rose, lock down this room. Don't let anyone out until I say so, got it?'_

_'Yes Major. Do you wish me to vent the possibly infected air source from inside the lab?'_

_Yes, and make sure that no one from the outside can know what's going on in here.'_

_'Of course, its natural that you would not want to be court marshaled for letting the specimen getting lose.'_

_'Shut up Rose.' _The AI didn't reply to her after wards for a few minutes later.

_'I want results dammit!'_ said the major, now waving around her M6D magnum in a circular motion._ 'Looks like I should help, could do good for me, haven't got any proper exercise for a few weeks. I'll look over here…'_ She said, moving over to where she thought the body had flown after the grenade had detonated.

She eventually saw a small pile of boxes tipped over next to the wall, and a bloody limb hanging out of them, twitching slightly every now and again as she got closer.

_'Sergeant i found our little friend here! Everyone rally to my position !_ 'she said into her internal headset in her HAZMAT headpiece.

Within a few seconds, all the marines and the sergeant had assembled in the vicinity, with their weapons trained on the twitching torso. They all levered their weapons, a bunch of Battle Rifle with various attachments and modifications. Then they all re-loaded their weapons with a fresh clip and took aim at the twitching mass.

_'Sergeant, check him out.'_ The major said with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

_'Sure thing ma'am'_ He said, walking cautiously over to the body and carefully grabbing one of its arms in his gloved hands and pulling it free from the mess and into the middle of the floor.

_'It certainly looks dead enough.'_ One marine said, kicking the corpse with his boot.

_'Don't touch it!' it might be contaminated'_ Squeaked another marine.

_'Right, let's get this done with, sergeant get this body moved to the crematorium. On the double!'_

_'Yes Ma'am_' He said, giving a crisp salute and pointing to two marines._ 'Dam, i can't believe it though. No shields and he took several bursts of sustained fire and didn't even faze from the pain. I've seen elite ship masters fall from lesser wounds than this. i mean, seriously. What kinda shit are we getting int......Aaaaarrrggghhh!'_ The sergeant screamed as he felt several rows of razor sharp teeth bite into his calve muscle.

Everyone looked in amazement to see the 'dead' elite, ripping away the flesh, meat and bone. Making the sergeant scream in paon, he lowered his battle rifle and fired several 3 round bursts through its skull, covering his boots and the floor in elite brain matter. Then he leaned over and crashed against the wall and slid down until he sat against the wall, breathing heavily.

_'Shit, get a medic in here stat!'_ Yelled the major.  
_'Major?'_ Asked one of the marines.  
_'Yes what is it private!?'  
'T-the sergeant......h....he's'  
'He's what!?'  
'He's dead major.'  
'What the? no hes not, hes looking straight at you!'_

_'Wha......'_ Said the marine as he turned around and was met by a pair of milky white eyes that belonged to the sergeant. _'Sergeant what happened to you? Why are your eyes so damned white?'_ He said as the sergeant got up and looked at him for a second.

_'S-sarge? why are you looking at me like that?'_ The marine sounded scared now. So he slowly began to back away from the sergeant, but the sergeant began to growl and moan in his direction.

_'Sergeant!_' Yelled the major,_ 'Back down now!'_ She said, raising her magnum towards him as he turned around and made a low growling noise like a wild animal, and then slowly began to make his way over to her, but dragging his mangled leg behind him, leaving a bloody trail on the floor behind him, compliments of that weird elites attack.

_'Stop or i will shoot you sergeant. STAND DOWN!'_ She said, pulling gently on the trigger, sending a bullet crashing through where his heart should be, the bullet connected. But he didn't even seem fazed by the bullet which should have killed him.

_'What-the?'_ She said as she watched what used to be her oldest comrade be tackled to the ground by another marine. Carlos she had heard was this marines name, and he was the squads heavy weapons expert. He tackled his to the ground, but somehow the sergeant gained the upper-hand on the physically strong marine.

_'Arrgh!'_ Screamed the marine as the sergeant tried to get closer to the marines flesh. it looked as though he was trying to bite him. But it also looked like the strong marine was slowly gaining the upper hand, but then his hand slipped because of all the sweat from the room's temperature the sergeant came upon him, ripping a chuck of the uniform and flesh away from the soldier, who winced at the pain beset upon him by his sergeant.

Then he picked up a small wrench and smacked it off the side of the sergeant bald, flesh covered skull and threw him off him. But before he could even get up the sergeant was back on him and tearing out his throat and spilling his blood all over the room.

The major fell back as she watched in horror as the people she had came to love and respect, had become one of the supposedly 'dead' community. She also thought that she saw one or two of the marines fell back to the doorway and began to shout orders to the AI to open the door.

_'Rose, let them through, i'm done for.'_ The major said, watching as she pulled the trigger on her magnum again and again and again, but still the sergeant came towards her. A couple of lucky shots bust his knee caps and he came crashing to the floor, but still onward he came.

She noticed one of the marines turn back to look in her direction, but she waved him off and then sent his a message through her headset.

_'Get out of here, there's no way to help me. Rose, open the door and as soon as everyone is outside initiate lock down protocol -0000164ABX, password 'ULTIMAX'. It was a pleasure to wok with you Rose.'_

_'And vice versa major. I shall send our co-ordinates to the local UNSC frequencies and hopefully this place will be ash and dust in the end'_

The major couldn't even reply, as the small group of cannibalistic people who she one knew began to tear her apart, starting with the sergeant ripping out her vocal cords and she watched in horror as they plunged their hands through her stomach and began to feast, she tried to club them wit the butt of her pistol.

But her fate was inevitable...............


End file.
